


Далеко идущие планы

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Окончание этого вечера Тесей задумывал немного другим.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Далеко идущие планы

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки по заданию спецквеста: куннилингус, интрамаммарный секс.

— Я встречаюсь с копией своего брата, — произнёс Тесей, глядя себе под ноги. Он отпустил предмет, который до того сжимал в пальцах, и неторопливо, как можно естественнее вынул руку из кармана пальто. — Осознание этого факта меня немного нервирует.  
  
Лита упёрла руки в бока.  
  
— А сейчас ты выглядишь как моя матушка. — Тесей, развеселившись, нахлобучил на голову Литы свою шляпу, которая скрыла лицо едва ли не наполовину. — Она могла встать посреди грифонюшен, свистнуть, как деревенский магл — и все гиппогрифы умолкали. Однажды отца оборвала свистом на середине речи, когда он про квиддичный чемпионат зарядил.  
  
— Ты шутишь, — недоверчиво сказала Лита, снимая с головы шляпу и присаживаясь на корточки. Она просунула палец между прутьями. — Я же видела твою маму, она очаровательная леди.  
  
— Ты скажи лучше, почему клетка на пороге.  
  
Тесей осторожно обошёл клетку, взял шляпу из рук Литы, шутливо поцеловав пальцы — для этого ему пришлось согнуться почти вдвое. Один взмах палочки — и верхняя одежда полетела в шкаф.  
  
— Хотела, чтобы ты сразу увидел. Правда, он милый?  
  
— Я ещё не успел понять, кто это.  
  
Лита вдруг прыснула.  
  
— Это Бенджи, и он хомяк. Помнишь, я рассказывала о гриффиндорце, который мне прохода в Хогвартсе не давал? Такой настойчивый злобный ревнивец. Он ещё Ньюта однажды поколотил.  
  
Тесей вскинул брови в удивлении.  
  
— Ты назвала хомяка в честь него?  
  
— Они одно лицо, Тесей! Правда! — Лита дала себя подхватить и закинуть на плечо. Тесей часто так делал, пользуясь их разницей в росте. — Такие же маленькие глазки, огромные щёки… А уши!..  
  
— Теперь хомяк обидится, — Тесей поцокал языком, — выберется ночью из клетки, укусит тебя и убежит обратно, чтобы обеспечить себе алиби. И ты подумаешь на меня!  
  
— Ты не любишь кусаться, — сказала Лита, на каждый шаг Тесея хлопая его по ягодицам. — Мы туда, куда я думаю?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Её бархатистый негромкий смешок вывел Тесея из равновесия. Каждый раз как в первый. Лита была такая тёплая под его ладонями, кружева на её чайном платье уютно шуршали, когда она шутливо пыталась вывернуться из осторожной хватки. Ещё на пороге снятого ими недавно дома, первого, где они поселились вместе, Тесей думал, что страшно устал. А потом он открыл дверь и увидел Литу.  
  
Так продолжалось каждый день, и, Мерлин милостивый, пусть не заканчивается никогда.  
  
— Не забудь перенести Бенджи, — напомнила Лита, едва Тесей бережно опустил её на кровать. Мягкие тёмные кудри, из которых выпала заколка, рассыпались по подушкам. — Он будет жить в гостиной. Только, ради Парацельса, без Манящих чар, хорошо?  
  
— Ты снова забываешь, кто мой брат.  
  
— Нет. — Лита возразила очень быстро, так быстро, что Тесей не успел удивиться. Она поправилась: — Я не забываю. Но давай в нашей спальне не будем говорить о Ньюте.  
  
Несмотря на кажущееся спокойствие, в голосе Литы прорезались твёрдые нотки. Тесей их любил.  
  
— Не будем.  
  
Он вернулся в коридор и взял в руки клетку — массивную, с частыми прутьями. Хомяк песочного цвета выглянул из своего домика и задёргал носом, порылся в опилках. Он был малолюбопытен, словно тоже вымотался на некой тяжёлой хомячьей работе.  
  
— Будем знакомы, — негромко сказал Тесей, ставя клетку между креслом и книжным шкафом. Бенджи мгновенно спрятался в домик, забросав вход опилками.  
  
Лита уже лежала на постели полураздетая. Её платье, крючки которого были расстёгнуты, словно ждало, когда Тесей его снимет. Тесей неторопливо приблизился: хотелось быстрее, хотелось сорвать все эти кружева с кофейных плеч, но Лита до сих пор пугалась резких движений — из-за отца. Тесей не видел его, но знал, что никогда ему не простит.  
  
Во вздёрнутом подбородке и лёгкой скованности движений Литы было нечто хрупкое и одновременно невероятно упрямое. За это Тесей тоже её любил. Перечислять всё, что заслуживало в ней любви, было слишком долго, он однажды пытался, но Лита почему-то грустнела и качала головой. Поэтому Тесей больше не объяснял словами — он объяснял действиями и знал, что однажды она поверит.  
  
— Что ты хочешь? — спросил Тесей, проводя пальцем по обнажившейся коже спины.  
  
Лита начала расстёгивать его пиджак.  
  
— Если ты забыл, сегодня твоя очередь.  
  
Она игриво прикусила свой палец, и Тесей сглотнул. В спальне становилось слишком жарко. У него были женщины до неё, были и мужчины, но Тесей всегда раньше мог вычесть другого из своей жизни без какого-либо ущерба для собственного благополучия. Раньше, до Литы. В постельные игры он всегда вовлекался с удовольствием, но никогда ещё не дрожал от одного предвкушения.  
  
— Тебе холодно? — поинтересовалась Лита. — Я могу это исправить!  
  
Она увлекла Тесея за собой, заставив его упасть на постель и со смехом натянув одеяло по самую макушку.  
  
— Я сдаюсь! — промычал Тесей в душном плену, и её руки сдвинули одеяло ниже.  
  
Платье Литы совсем сползло, и грудь — нежная, с маленькими розовыми сосками — грозила выпасть из выреза. Тесей высвободил руки, чтобы подхватить и придержать ладонями.  
  
— Ты совсем растрёпанный!  
  
Сев верхом, Лита потянула Тесея за завиток кудрей у лба и сдула собственную волнистую прядь, упавшую на глаза. «У нас будут очень кудрявые дети, — подумал Тесей вдруг. — Очень. И все как один в веснушках».  
  
— Дай поцеловать, — попросил он.  
  
Лита склонилась, и Тесей поймал её, перевернув на бок. Она подставила губы, продолжив на ощупь расстёгивать рубашку, пока Тесей с упоением целовал — и губы, и подставленную шею с пряным сладковатым ароматом духов на ней, и ложбинку между грудок. Он стянул платье ниже и избавился наконец от собственных жилета и рубашки, бросив их на пол. Не любил так делать, но сейчас было не до аккуратности. Он положил руку Лите на бедро.  
  
Вдруг она придвинулась, шепнула в ухо:  
  
— На мне совсем нет белья.  
  
...И дохнула на шею, по которой побежали мурашки. Тесей, возбуждённый донельзя, обомлевший, следил, как она заклинанием снимает с него брюки и расстёгивает пуговку, высвобождая член. Стояло так, что Тесей мог бы собой гордиться, но он думал лишь о том, как хочет Литу — хочет быть рядом с ней и в ней. И роль пассивного наблюдателя его больше не устраивала. Он собирался сделать свою женщину счастливой этой ночью.  
  
— Подожди, — сказала Лита, остановив его движение одним пальцем, прижавшимся к торсу. — Я покажу, как хочу тебя.  
  
Кружева платья поползли вверх, Тесей следил за подолом, как заворожённый, но Лита не стала снимать платье. Всё тем же пальцем она покачала перед носом Тесея и, сдвинувшись выше, плавно опустилась на бедро Тесея — колени по обе стороны его ноги. Её влажное, жаждущее тело — о, Тесей чувствовал его! Лита разрумянилась, и её веснушки, слабо заметные на тёмной коже, словно звёздами вспыхнули на лице.  
  
Тесей подхватил Литу под поясницу и уложил на постель. Лита медленно, немного сонно моргала и улыбалась, будто видела самый замечательный сон. Мягкий свет настольной лампы подчеркивал все её достоинства, а недостатки… их не было вовсе.  
  
— Ты нахмурился, словно на совещании, — фыркнула Лита и провела пальцем по переносице Тесея, будто пытаясь разгладить. — О чём вы задумались, аврор Скамандер? О раскрываемости преступлений в текущем квартале?  
  
Конец пародии на Трэверса потонул в общем смехе. Тесей склонился и поцеловал её плечо.  
  
— А у вас есть конкретные предложения, мисс Лестрейндж?  
  
— Почему же нет? — Лита делано насупилась. — Одно. Склонитесь поближе, аврор Скамандер. — И когда Тесей коснулся поцелуем её щеки, Лита произнесла, подпустив хрипотцы в голос: — Твой рот, мои губы.  
  
Но указала она совсем не на своё лицо. Тесей усмехнулся и пощекотал языком её мочку, Лита взвизгнула от неожиданности, растеряв всю бархатную хрипотцу и став той, кем она больше всего нравилась Тесею — девушкой чуть младше Ньюта, которая лишь недавно начала раскрепощаться в постели.  
  
— Будет сделано! — Тесей по-военному отдал честь, за что получил шутливую затрещину — и поделом, тема войны в доме была табу. — Вот так и избили главу Аврората!  
  
Он нырнул вниз, приподнял складки платья — Лита заинтересованно ждала.  
  
— Хочу тебя видеть, — попросила она, и Тесей кинул ей подушку, едва не попав по лицу, скорчил виноватую гримасу.  
  
— Напомни потом как-нибудь подраться подушками, я никогда не дралась, — сказала Лита, укладываясь так, чтобы видеть Тесея.  
  
— Правда? А мы с Ньютом…  
  
И снова он упомянул брата. Да что ж такое. Тесей виновато лизнул сгиб колена Литы, стал поцелуями подбираться к внутренней стороне бёдер, и Лита часто задышала. Член Тесея, успевший немного опасть за время беседы, снова напрягся.  
  
Лита развела ноги шире, румянец вспыхнул на её лице ещё ярче. Её стеснительность в некоторые моменты была так очаровательна, что Тесей невольно улыбнулся, а потом коснулся клитора дразнящим кончиком языка. Лита отчётливо вздрогнула, прикрыла глаза, пока Тесей оценивал реакцию, пробуя ниже и выше, описывая языком круги.  
  
— Вот так, да, — пробормотала Лита, когда он широко и с нажимом лизнул вдоль, замедлившись у клитора.  
  
Лита откинулась на подушку, блаженно щурясь и изредка приоткрывая глаза. Иногда их взгляды встречались, и Лита неизменно в эти моменты то озорно показывала язык, как ребёнок, то облизывала губы движением, от которого у Тесея поджимались яички в нетерпении. Однако он даже не пытался приласкать себя — знал, что Лита после ответит тем же усердием, с которым он сейчас доставлял ей удовольствие. А ещё она может придумать что-нибудь интересное.  
  
Слыша тихие полустоны, видя, как Лита закусывает нижнюю губу, Тесей заработал языком ещё усерднее. Он проникал им внутрь и тут же подразнивал клитор пальцем — знал, что Лита так любит, и предвкушал, как она сейчас…  
  
— Ох, Тесей! — выдохнула Лита, схватившись за простыни.  
  
Он не прервался, лишь чуть отклонился, полностью заменив уставший язык на пальцы. Лита зажмурилась и свела колени, схватив голову Тесея в тиски; его тихий смех был заглушен её стоном. Пальцы Тесея увлажнились, на простыню упало несколько капель — Лита всегда стеснялась своих ярких оргазмов, но спустя какое-то время удалось убедить её, что с ней всё нормально.  
  
Тесей пощекотал под коленом, и Лита дёрнула ногой, отпуская голову Тесея из плена.  
  
— Дай мне секунду, — сказала она с закрытыми глазами и довольной улыбкой. — Ты замечательный!  
  
— Конечно, — согласился он, втайне радуясь, — но тут кое-что требует твоего внимания…  
  
Он прижался к её оголённому бедру взял ладонь Литы и провёл ей по увлажнившейся головке. Пальцы сдвинули крайнюю плоть, и Тесей тихонько охнул. Он уже слишком долго терпел.  
  
— Я придумала! — выпалила Лита, и этих слов он очень ждал. Она окончательно стащила с себя платье и растянулась на спине. — Иди ко мне… перекинь ногу… Да, именно…  
  
Тесей замер над ней на четвереньках. Они улыбнулись друг другу. Член касался ложбинки между грудей, и было несложно догадаться о задумке, но Тесей всё равно восхитился про себя: они ни разу ещё не развлекались таким образом. И почему только?  
  
Взяв из-под подушки палочку, Лита произнесла нужное заклинание, но прежде чем дотронуться до ствола, игриво поцеловала головку. Тесей застонал. Он знал, что Лите нравилось доводить его до грани и долго оттягивать финал, чтобы услышать этот звук — звук его нетерпения, его желания. Однажды она призналась, что Тесей всегда казался ей со стороны отстранённым и собранным, и очень хотелось срывать с него эту маску раз за разом.  
  
Лита откровенно любовалась членом, нанося на него смазку. Тесей весь вспотел от возбуждения и попыток не кончить раньше времени. Маленькие нежные ладони Литы на его члене — уже этого было достаточно, чтобы излиться, но слишком сильно хотелось попробовать то, что она предложила. Как заколдованный, Тесей уставился на аккуратные груди с тёмными сосками. Лита поглаживала себя, трогала соски, сжимала грудь — и Тесей не мог оторвать взгляда. Лита была невероятно красива в полумраке спальни, обнажённая и манящая. Именно так могла бы выглядеть богиня любви, и Тесей лично заколдовал бы того, кто посмеет в этом усомниться.  
  
Член заскользил, зажатый между грудей — Лита сдвигала их, чтобы было туже, было ярче… Она пыталась коснуться головки языком, но не выходило, и серебристый смех Литы разносился по комнате, будоража и сводя с ума. Тесей привстал, чтобы погладить её по щеке, поднёс палец ко рту — и Лита обхватила его губами, слегка прикусила, но тут же насадилась на него глубже, как на член.  
  
Слишком много ощущений, невыносимо хорошо… Тесей заработал бёдрами интенсивнее, пристал, схватившись за изножье, чтобы видеть и Литу, которая сжимала свою грудь, теребя соски большими пальцами, и член, идеально подходящий для этой восхитительной ложбинки. Удовольствие подступало жаркими волнами, стон в груди Тесея, с трудом сдерживаемый, всё же вырвался на волю. Белые капли брызнули на ключицы Литы и шею, украсив её подобием ожерелья. Часть капель упали на подбородок Литы, и она их слизала.  
  
— Ты безумно красива, — сказал Тесей хрипло, смотря, как стекает его сперма по узким плечам Литы. Он склонился, слизывая семя, сцеловывая собственный вкус с её губ.  
  
— Если ты сейчас не слезешь, придётся начать второй раунд, — заметила Лита, и Тесей упал рядом, звонко чмокнув её в щёку.  
  
Он услышал, как Лита бормочет очищающее заклинание. Если бы завтра был выходной, можно было бы понежиться вместе в ванной, но не сегодня — они и так уже ложились сильно за полночь.  
  
— Спасибо. Ты самая прекрасная женщина на свете.  
  
— А ты льстец, — зафыркала Лита. — И лучший в мире любовник.  
  
Тесей польщённо хмыкнул: такие комплименты никогда не надоедали. Он приглушил палочкой свет, оставив лишь уютные огоньки у окна, похожие на светлячков. Лите они нравились.  
  
Вскоре она задышала тихо и ровно, как мирно спящий человек. Тесей ей немного завидовал: уснуть ему не удавалось, то и дело он обращался мыслями к карману своего пальто. «Трус, трус! — ругал себя Тесей, разглядывая темноту коридора за приоткрытой дверью. — Такую возможность упустил!»  
  
С другой стороны, Лита сегодня могла и не оценить, слишком они оба устали. Да, лучше в выходные — он пригласит её в «Венок колдуньи», тот ресторанчик в начале Косой аллеи. Лита будет рада, к тому же столики там отделены друг от друга полупрозрачными магическими вуалями, заглушающими все звуки поблизости. И вот после ужина он попросит…  
  
Тесей мечтательно улыбнулся.  
  
...Точно, тогда он и попросит наконец её руки.  
  
  
  



End file.
